Pilot
"Pilot" is the first episode of the first season of Monkeytown, and the first episode overall. In this episode, Buck struggles to keep his past life a secret from his family. Plot The episode begins with Bradley yelling for Buck. Angrily, Buck comes to Bradley. Bradley complains that the remote is "too far", and he wants to change the channel. Disgruntled, Buck grabs the remote and prepares to flip through the channels, when he notices what is on the television. And episode of Judge Mia is on TV. Bradley mentions how old the show is. Buck protests that it is only 25 years old. After Buck says he was on that show, Bradley asks if he was the "fat one" (Turdsley). Buck groans, then says "you can't tell anyone!" After the opening sequence, Karen appears at the house's front door, entering inside. She is carrying a bag of bananas, and sets in on the kitchen table. Bucks asks Karen if she needs help with the groceries, and Karen exclaims "Oh! So just because I'm a woman, I can't do anything by myself?" Buck scoffs. Suddenly, Jasmine runs into the house sobbing. She runs to her own room and slams the door. After a while, Buck goes to Jasmine's room to check on her. In Jasmine's room (after some coaxing), she tells her father that she wore the same outfit to the dance as Taylor Coolman. Buck quickly dismisses her cries, and leaves the room. That night, Buck crawls into bed and says goodnight to Karen. After the lights are off, Bradley starts calling "Mommy!" Buck turns the lights back on, and Bradley is sitting on Karen. Karen shrieks. Bradley wants Karen to check in his closet for monsters. Karen claims that he is sexist because he only asks his mother. Bradley then switches his demand, asking Buck to check for monsters. Buck complies, and follows Bradley to his room. Bradley says there's a monster in his closet. Buck tells him there isn't, but then the closet door starts to rattle. Jasmine comes out of the closet, and Bradley screams. Jasmine reminds Bradley that they share a closet, and exits the room. Later, Buck leaves Bradley's room. The next morning, Buck is driving to work. He is stuck in traffic. Buck walks into the Monkey's Pride building, and rushes past Monisha, who chides "Late again". Gordon greets Buck happily. A furious Mr. Baboon calls Buck into his office. In Mr. Baboon's office, Buck is scolded harshly for being later. Mr. Baboon mentions how Buck is a terrible salesman, and points out that Gordon is excellent at his job. Buck goes back to his desk. Back at home, Bradley is watching Judge Mia again, eating the bananas Karen brought yesterday. Karen notices what Bradley is watching, and tells him it is not appropriate. Then, Karen notices that Buck is one the show. Karen whispers "Why would he hide this from me" under her breathe. On lunch break, Gordon asks Buck what his "Mommy packed him for lunch". Buck ignors him. Gordon squeals, and exclaims that his mother did not take the crust off of his peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwich. Mr. Baboon tenderly comes over to help Gordon, and cuts off the crusts for him. Buck is disgusted. Wearily, Buck walks home. At home, Karen is waiting for him. She asks him about Judge Mia, and Buck is astonished that she knows his secret. Karen gets angry, and storms off. Buck calls after her to no avail. The episode ends. Characters Quotes Trivia Gallery :Main article: Pilot/Gallery "}} Category:Episodes Category:Monkeytown episodes Category:Monkeytown Season 1 episodes